


【优桐】2018补档合集

by Kotoba127



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotoba127/pseuds/Kotoba127
Summary: 一篇SAO背景的中篇故事（BE），一篇UD背景的车
Relationships: Eugeo/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

1.

自新艾因格朗特开放以来已有半年之久，而我们攻略组的玩家也已登上了第80层——完全通关的目标似乎近在眼前。由于新生的艾因格朗特较旧版本没有什么明显的变化，所以实际上攻略到目前最前线的第80层，只用了四个月。

但随着后面的全新关卡越来越难，攻略组的速度也越发缓慢，直到第80层——是的，我们卡关了。原因是一直找不到BOSS的房间。我们甚至将所有攻略组玩家聚集起来，将迷宫区翻了个底朝天，但还是一点线索都没有。

今天亚丝娜和我说，她在现实世界里有点事，不能来了。虽然有些失望，但为了早日突破这一瓶颈，我还是向往常一样登入账号，一头扎进巨大的迷宫区，和那些拿着笨重武器的小怪们战斗着，顺便寻找BOSS房间的突破口。

我向前走着，金属靴子踩在光滑的地面发出噪音，重复而无聊。这一区域的小怪需要两分钟才能再次刷新，所以我选择先去附近转转。

就在这时，我听见了不远处的一声惨叫。有人遇难了？在大脑思考之前我已经向声音的来源跑去。即使知道在新艾因格朗特中HP归零也不会死亡，可系统设置的疼痛感觉还是真实的，放置遇难玩家不管可不是攻略组成员该做的事。我熟练地伸出右手向下滑，一边跑一边从道具栏中拿出一瓶红药，手中立马出现金属质感分明的小瓶子。

那里有一个剑士打扮的玩家，被四五只手持短剑的企鹅围着，正奋力的进行砍杀。随着一记斜斩，一只小怪化作数据消失了，但情况仍不容乐观。

距离不远，消耗SP连跳几下，在那人HP见红的时候我刚刚赶上。几乎是本能般的，我向陌生玩家甩出红药，右手向背后一握，迅速准确地抓住与我朝夕相处多年的老伙伴，将他一把抽出，开启目前我能学到最强的AOE技能（不是星爆气流斩啦）。随着“叮”的尖锐声响，阐释者将短剑砍断，矮企鹅化成蓝色的碎片——看来刚才战斗已经接近尾声了啊。拥有这样的实力，我不禁怀疑那人是攻略组玩家，可如果真是这样，为什么他不组队，而要一个人在这种荒僻的地方刷级。

“那个，注意身后！”不知名的玩家坐在地上冲我大喊一句，我回过头，只见背后不知何时冒出的雪怪正抬起双臂，我正好站在它的攻击范围中。

“啧。”几乎是极限闪避， 雪怪用双拳砸飞的泥土落在我身上（虽然穿模了）。

“我来吧！”休息了一会儿的玩家血条已回到半数，此时他提起剑，扑向半血的雪怪。这时我才发现，他也是单手直剑玩家。他手中握着的冰蓝色剑通体泛着光，剑柄处有玫瑰花般的装饰，可我不记得在下面哪层的锻冶店里能够制造。难道是玩家自己铸造的？那这玫瑰花还真显得有些悠闲。

就在我观察那把剑的功夫，他很快就把那只小怪解决了，接着收回剑——他的剑鞘绑在左腰，这看起来有点奇怪——笑着冲我伸出了手。

“你好，我叫优吉欧，是大陆最北边的雪之镇的居民。”

那一刻，最令我莫名其妙的事情出现了。

什么？连主城的NPC也会来迷宫区刷怪？我可从来没听说过啊！

“那个……我脸上有什么奇怪的东西吗？”他抓了抓一头漂亮的金发，碧绿的眼里满是疑惑。

“啊……没有。你好，我叫桐人。”我握住他的手，礼节性的晃了两下。

突然，主菜单的任务模板闪烁起来。我点开一看，任务列表上多出一行：【蓝蔷薇】。

是隐藏的支线任务吗，我松了口气。

等下……？这个蓝色的标记？？？怎么可能，我想，蓝色代表的可是主线任务。可上一个主线任务我早在很久之前就做完了，人物的对话中丝毫没有透露出还有下一个任务的样子。

隐藏的主线任务，新人物，也就是说……

早在半个月前就消失的热情回到胸中，望着优吉欧好看的外观设定，我感到自己心跳加速。

在我思考的时间里，他只是立在旁边，目光笔直地看着我。经典的NPC模样。

不开口的话任务大概也不会推进下去。“所以说，你为什么要来迷宫区？”

“嗯，非常抱歉的问一句，你有治伤的药吗？”这NPC的设定还真是差劲啊，不说话就不会主动行动，被问话了又岔开话题。这么想着，我还是递给他一瓶红药。这里离主城很远，附近又没有回复的药草，只能靠连续使用在NPC商店那里买到的廉价红药维持（相对从猎杀小怪身上获得的柯尔来说还是很赚的）。

“谢谢，”向游戏里的任何一位玩家一样，他做出使用药水的正确动作——触摸瓶盖，然后凑到嘴边做出喝水的样子，“我是一名剑士，来这里是为了打败住在迷宫区最深处的邪恶女巫。”

刚才的猜测得到了证实。优吉欧就是通向BOSS房间的最后钥匙。

有些无法控制情绪的我紧紧捏住优吉欧的肩膀。“你知道那个女巫在哪儿吗？”

我的声音大到几乎是喊出来的，但幸好旁边没有其他玩家。不过，优吉欧像是被我突如其来的激动吓了一跳似的，连续往后退了三步。“呃，请问你这是……”

“啊，不，没事。”明明是个NPC却像玩家一样对非指定动作产生反应，也难怪我一开始将他误认为玩家。如果说他是高级NPC也有些奇怪，因为这样的设置太繁琐又非常不实用。我有种强烈的预感，这件事也许和结衣有关。

要带着NPC从圈外回到圈内的住所。这样想着，我有些犹豫地开口：“那个，要和我一起组队吗？”

“好。”虽然他的身前并没有显示出任何组队邀请，但我的HP条上方还是久违地出现了一个陌生的名字。

就这样，我逐渐对名为优吉欧的非人非NPC生物产生起强烈的兴趣。神秘的“隐藏主线任务”开始了。

2.

由于SAO中可以自由选择发色瞳色，所以这里的街道上满是奇装异服的人。但不变的是大家身后都背着武器，巨斧、锤子、细剑、长枪……从外观可以分辨出大部分武器的出处，也就能够大概知道这个人的等级（在SAO中，无法查看未加为好友的玩家等级）。这么说，优吉欧混在人群当中也完全不显眼，反而是我只能靠观察攻击数字来猜测他的等级。

大概是有些累了，优吉欧和我都没有主动提起话题，一路沉默地来到这层靠近中央的旅舍。因为靠近前线，所以这里的出租房间还有很多空闲。话说回来，因为这家旅舍由NPC负责经营，所以即使人再少也不会降价，我可是犹豫了很久才决定将临时据点搬到这里来的。

“这里就是您的家吗？”优吉欧在进门后就新奇地打量着房间，不过因为这里只是临时的据点，住在这里基本只是为了刷怪方便，房间的布置也比较简单，基本保留了刚入住时的基础配置。

不过我在艾因格朗特里真正的家，还要数低层区域的那间湖滨小屋了，那是我和亚丝娜的共同财产。“啊，家倒是算不上，姑且是个住处。”

“咦？”他露出很是惊讶的表情，“这房间不是您买下来的吗？”

我差点忘记，对生活在这个世界的NPC来说，这里就是现实。

“啊，对，是的……这里就是我的家。”我补道。

我看优吉欧一副疲倦的样子，就让他先在我的床上歇着（整个小套房也就这么一张床了）。这回他倒是再没怎么推拒，卸下佩剑和装甲就大大咧咧躺到床上。看着他一副“终于能休息了”的表情，不知为何，我也由衷地开心起来。

得先把目前发生的事告诉亚丝娜才行。这么想着，我叫出结衣，想要让她从内部给亚丝娜的手机打电话。娇小的妖精从我的头顶飞过然后悬在我面前，对我说道：“爸爸，那个叫优吉欧的家伙不是简单的NPC哦！”

“看出来了。”我说，“你能知道优吉欧的具体身份吗？”

“他的身份是系统NPC，但有着比一般NPC更高级的情感驱动，”结衣说，“简单来说就是NPC内部出现了故障，就像我遇见爸爸一样。”优吉欧也是自下而上型人工智能？这个结论令我自己也大吃一惊。

不过眼下能够做的事也只有先推进任务了。这么想着的我打开任务面板，任务详细一栏的下方也只是简单的交代“和优吉欧逛逛主城的商业街（0/1）”。现在应该是现实时间的晚上九点，每天的上线人数高峰，也就是说，现在是大部分商店还在营业的地方。那么等他醒了以后，就立马带他去转一圈吧。

不知是因为良心还是对特殊NPC的珍视，我在房间里看看视频一直等到快十点——等到优吉欧自己迷迷糊糊地从床上爬起来。“桐人先生……下面有什么打算吗？”

“别那么拘谨，直接叫我桐人就好了。”我露出一个微笑。

“那，桐人接下来要做什么？”

“去逛武器店，你要一起来吗？”

“好，我去把盔甲穿上。”我知道他除了同意以外没有其他答案。

以我目前的情况来说其实并没有什么换武器的必要，阐释者和逐暗者都是我的爱剑，不是随等级上升可以轻易舍弃的。但了解目前武器市场的行情也是身为攻略组玩家的任务之一（并不）。

大概因为今天是周五，十点还停留在线上的玩家不少，武器店和道具店门口陈列着各式各样的武器和装甲，路边长着会发光的植物作为路灯，很有这一层的梦幻风格。“桐人，那里有一家餐厅，要进去看看吗？”优吉欧扯住我的袖子，望向街对面的小餐馆。

“好啊。”本身来这里也只是为了任务，既然优吉欧这么指示了也没有理由拒绝。

“没想到雪原的这端也有村子啊，”他坐在我对面说道，“而且这里的人好像全都习武？”

是啊，不然我们还玩什么游戏呢。“这里是冒险者的停靠所啦，专门为各种各样的冒险者提供支援服务。”

“哦……怪不得呢。”

“优吉欧，”我想要知道更多关于这个任务的背景，这也是为之后的剧情做准备，“我很好奇，你之前所在的小镇是什么样的啊？”

“那里……曾经很和平，”他露出悲伤的神色，“后来，整个村子都被魔女毁了。”

“魔女？”也就是这层的FLOORBOSS，我想。

“难道你不知道吗？就是那个，可以蛊惑人心的魔女。”优吉欧大吃一惊，不过因为我是“外乡人”，随后他也表示了理解。他提出要给我讲述魔女故事的建议。我打算认真听他接下来说的每一个字，因为根据之前楼层的经验，接下来的对话将成为唯一的BOSS提示。

他清了清嗓子，开始压低声音说话：

冰霜迷宫的深处住着一个魔女，

她白发及地，玲珑妖娆

每当寒冬到来的时候，

她于白雾中显现，于勇士身旁耳语：

“杀死你的伙伴们，你将得到永恒的生命，

以及任何你想要的，我都会帮你实现。”

于单身的人她述说爱情；

于苍老的人她描绘青春；

于患疾的人她赞美健康

她如蜜般甜美的话语，令无数人们沉醉，

变为她忠实的奴仆，无差别的杀害同伴，

直到自己鲜血淋漓，倒地而死

……

当优吉欧以念诗的口吻将整个故事讲完的时候，我猜想这一层的FLOORBOSS应该是控制系——最有可能是麻痹或中毒debuff，不过其他的还不好说。总之，我应该去找找抗弱体能力强的装备。

之后我们又聊了些别的，算是整个故事的大体背景之类。

不知不觉地店里挂钟上的分针转了一圈，从咖啡厅出来的时候已经是深夜。星空的建模非常完美，照着屋顶上永远化不掉的积雪，显出梦幻般的色彩。显然身旁的优吉欧也很喜欢这样的景色，仰起头露出一个微笑。那一瞬间，我几乎相信了他所说的魔女的故事。

只因这一切都太过真实了。

“优吉欧。”我望着他说。

“嗯？”他回望我，并不能理解我当下的感慨。

“没事。只是觉得，真美啊。”

“是啊，多亏了今天的天气很好。”

景色什么的，早已被我这样的前线玩家看厌了啊。我在心底默默地想到。

突然，我产生了一个大胆的想法。“这么晚了，要我送你回住处吗？”

“住处？”

“呃……嗯，就是，你平常晚上都住哪里啊？”

“累了就睡在雪地里，起来以后就继续杀怪物。我的导师说，只有经历这样地狱般的修行，才有能力对抗狡猾强大的魔女。”

这倒是个令我始料未及的答案。“那你现在还要回去吗？或者说……暂时到我家来？”

“那还真是麻烦你了，”他没有丝毫推脱，向我鞠了一躬，“时间不早了，还请桐人帮忙领路回去吧。”

“好。”

看样子我算是答对了填空题呢。将胳膊搭在优吉欧的肩膀上，我这么想道。

收起  
优桐编辑删除热度(39)评论(1)分享  
打开新页  
言葉_限制性核酸内切酶  
【优桐】蓝蔷薇A  
这篇是之前捡起来的，这次不会坑了，抱歉orz

刀剑神域，原作paro，CP优吉欧x桐人

采用仿原作的第一人称（伪

时间线在ALO和GGO之间，新艾因格朗特的时候

场景取自SAOIF第八层，BGM和环境都好美啊……

突发的脑洞，可能有点没逻辑……

自新艾因格朗特开放以来已有半年之久，而我们攻略组的玩家也已登上了第80层——完全通关的目标似乎近在眼前。由于新生的艾因格朗特较旧版本没有什么明显的变化，所以实际上攻略到目前最前线的第80层，只用了四个月。

但随着后面的全新关卡越来越难，攻略组的速度也越发缓慢，直到第80层——是的，我们卡关了...

3.

暑假可谓来的正是时候，我现在急切地需要大把时间攻略这个烧脑又耗肝的任务。  
自从优吉欧成为我的队友开始，又经过了一周多的时间。每天我几乎将全部的时间耗在SAO上，带着优吉欧到迷宫区瞎转，希望碰到任务单上所说的“关键线索”。任务描述中将优吉欧的生活背景和动机描述的非常详尽，但就是没有透露任何有关推进任务的情报。由于无论是封测时期还是死亡游戏时期我们都没有攻略到这一层，所以大家对于未来将要发生的情况还是一头雾水，我也对优吉欧束手无策。  
这期间又召开了攻略组会议，我将目前掌握的情报全都分享给大家，但提到“优吉欧”时，我并没有说出他不是普通NPC这一发现。这只是我隐约的感觉，目前还没有什么明显的证据能够使大家完全信服，所以还是再等等好了。  
散会回到住所的时候，刚好看到优吉欧和结衣玩在一起。  
人工智能和人工智能……呢。  
不过他们相处的很好这点倒是让我有些开心，优吉欧是个温和的人，想来一定也能和任何人相处好的吧。

“桐人，我有个问题，”优吉欧看着桐人坐到自己对面的椅子上，结衣落在他的肩上，“结衣好像叫你‘爸爸’呢……那个，虽然这样问有些失礼，她真的是你的孩子？”

“啊——这个，不是这样的，是我和亚丝娜在树林里捡到迷路的结衣，一来二去就收养了。”

“亚丝娜是？”

“是我的同伴。”我没有告诉优吉欧我们的关系已经不仅仅是同伴这一点，而且，不知道为什么，我也很不愿告诉他。

“这样啊……你已经有同伴了啊。真好呢。”他耸了耸肩，好像陷入什么回忆，眼神黯淡下去。

“什么真好啊，我难道不是优吉欧的同伴吗？”他第一次在我面前露出那样的表情，说实话我有点慌。

*

那天晚上我们一起又去街上逛了逛，兴致高涨地钻进迷宫区，希望一直以来的勤奋能够换取发现BOSS房间的幸运机会，或者随便什么线索都行，至少不要空手而归。

我们如愿了。

当最后一只企鹅斧手倒在地上化为光点时，优吉欧突然将剑指向一簇冰锥，大喊道：“谁！”

循着剑指的方向望去，能够隐约看到有个深色的影子在晃动。

“别、别杀我……！”从冰锥后面，传来女孩子颤抖的尖叫。

“等下，优吉欧，”在不清楚对方是玩家还是NPC的情况下，我让他先把剑放下，“我们不会伤害你的，所以，你可以先从那里出来吗？”

深色的影子向冰锥的边缘靠近，从那里走出一个很小的女孩。她只穿了一件裙子，褐色长发拖到脚踝，肩膀和脸颊被冻得发红。

最重要的是，她的头上没有名字。只有少数的NPC在不明确身份时会隐藏名字，也就是说，她也是推动剧情发展的人物之一。

“你是谁？”优吉欧在女孩面前蹲下来，我从道具栏中取出一件风衣披在她身上。

女孩摇了摇头。“妈妈……我和妈妈在迷宫里，然后，遇到了很可怕的怪物，妈妈让我先跑……可是，我，我出来了，妈妈不见了……”

虽然这些话没头没脑而且明显违反逻辑，但女孩在说完这些话之后就晕倒在地上，看来是受到了不小的惊吓。

我蹲下身把女孩抱起来，并且尽量不让她的头发拖到地上。“现在好像也没什么办法，先回去一趟吧。”

“我来抱吧。”优吉欧盯着我怀里的女孩子。

“没事，她很轻，我抱得动。”我加快了脚步。

“我来抱吧。”优吉欧伸过手想要将女孩接过去。

“没关系的，你先在前面走吧。”我掂了下手臂，防止女孩滑落下去。

“不是……还是我来抱吧。”他的表情有些奇怪。

虽然不懂优吉欧在执着什么，但我还是找了一块平整的雪地，将女孩放了下来。

没想到他直接将女孩扛在肩上，一只手拖着，大步向市区走去。

“喂你怎么这么粗暴。”我笑出来。

他回头看了下我，又飞快转回头去。“这样大概会快一点，我是这么想的。”

是不是我的错觉呢，他好像脸红了。

*

在我的住处，我们询问了女孩关于迷宫区的情况，结果她却支支吾吾的，自己也一头雾水。再加上她突然出现在迷宫区本来就很可疑，我和优吉欧决定还是暂时不要多问。

由于和亚丝娜有约定，我在晚饭前就早早下了线，心想如果是优吉欧的话放着不管应该也没问题的。

没问题的……吧。正在某家高档餐厅和亚丝娜共进晚餐的我这么想到。

“亚丝娜，”她今天穿的很漂亮，可是我却满脑子都是关于优吉欧的事，“FLOORBOSS的情况，有进展了。”

“欸？啊、你是说，艾因格朗特的事吗。”明明刚刚还在聊着学业的问题，这样突然的转换话题明显不是桐人的风格。“正好我最近没来及上线……也就是说，找到BOSS房间了吗？”

“不，还没有。但我接下了本该已经结束的主线剧情。”我神情严肃地看向亚丝娜。

她立马反应过来。“之前的剧情……我记得是帮助矿工夺回冰封的矿道来着？”

“对，但是接下来的剧情，和这一点关系都没有。”

而且，其他人都没有遇到优吉欧。

*

“你知道桐人哥哥去哪里了吗？”望着桐人消失处的女孩这么问道。

“不知道。”优吉欧答。

“他去和喜欢的女孩子约会了哦。”尽管这句话一看就相当可疑，但优吉欧还是不受控制地微微颤了一下。

反应过来的他迅速拔出剑，指向表情异常的女孩。“什么意思？”

“你喜欢的桐、人、君，已经有女朋友了。她正好最近几天有点事没来哦。”女孩笑起来，尖锐的“咯咯咯”声让人毛骨悚然。

“你是……邪恶的冰原魔女！”挥出的剑被轻松躲过，女孩，不，魔女继续着她的说辞。

“你所期待的不过是虚无的泡沫而已，真是可怜。桐人给了你希望，却没有告诉你他早已成双的事实。”闪避了。

“可如果让我来帮忙的话，就不会是这样了。”还是闪避了。

“只要稍——稍动一下手脚，你就可以代替那个女孩子，成为他的宝物哦。”所有的剑技，都被闪避了。

该死的魔女，优吉欧停下了攻击，一定要保持理智。

“说到底魔女只是那些我看不上的人所说的嫉妒之语罢了。可你不一样，我可是很想很想帮助你的啊。如果你达成了愿望，我也会很开心的。”

“闭嘴。”脑海中浮现出桐人的样貌，便感到一阵刺痛。

“啊哈哈哈哈哈，真蠢，明明答应我就是双赢了嘛。”

“闭嘴啊！”像是被钝器击中的痛感充斥着全身，蓝蔷薇之剑从手中滑落。

视线逐渐扭曲，在优吉欧晕倒前的最后一幕，是那魔女的扭曲的笑容。

4.

“优吉欧——！喂，听得到吗，优吉欧！”一边与熟悉又陌生的金发骑士战斗着，我一边大声呼喊对方的名字，可眼前长得像优吉欧的骑士却毫无反应，坚定的抬起剑，以要将我一分为二的力气重重劈下。

我连着后跳数步，堪堪跳出那一剑的攻击范围——是的，这是SAO世界里，即使剑没有触及皮肤，只要站在蕴含着剑气的判定点内，HP条依然会削减。之前我就查看过优吉欧的剑，“蓝蔷薇”，其耐久和攻击力不禁让我怀疑他是从上层下来的NPC。

而他的背后，正站着我们在迷宫里见到的女孩。优吉欧不知怎样换上的冰蓝色铠甲，估计也是她在搞鬼。而女孩，女巫自己，也作为两位FLOORBOSS的其中之一，穿梭于冰结的墙面之中。不得不提的是，这层的BOSS房间设计实在非常巧妙，弧形的墙面连成一个圆，让女巫可以自由的穿梭其中，这对玩家来说是极大的障碍——能够看到黑色的影子，但无法透过墙面攻击。当然，女巫是不可能一直呆在墙面里的，只能借此做短暂的瞬移。

我推测她本人的物防不高，但鉴于她现在拿优吉欧做挡箭牌，我也无法先将她解决掉。一股罕见的对游戏剧情的愤怒涌上心头。“你这家伙，对优吉欧做了什么！”

是啊，我早该想到，那个女孩就应该是优吉欧口中的女巫。她的出现，就是为了背叛。

*

由于前一天晚上睡得太晚导致上午直接在历史课上睡了过去——不过那教课的老师也很无聊就是了。趴在课桌上补觉的效果显然不怎么好，因为直到我在自己家的床上戴上AmuSphere装置的时候，大脑还保留着些微的钝痛，仿佛在责备我昨天应该按时睡觉的。

就在这样的胡思乱想中我登上了游戏，其结果是——

优吉欧和少女全都不见了，而且总觉得桌子上和柜子上少了点什么。在SAO中的东西都会有各自的耐久度，如果摔在地上或者破坏到一定时间它们就会自动消失，所以就消失东西的数量而言我大概能想象出场面的混乱程度。“到底发生什么了？”

虽然内心已经慌张无比，但我还是强忍着打开任务栏，点开置顶的主线任务：前往迷宫的最深处。

那一瞬间，我无法控制地瘫坐在地上，让不知是激动还是悔恨的情绪侵占全身。

这句话在之前的楼层我可没少见，因为它直接意味着FLOORBOSS的房间已经开启，随时等待玩家的挑战。

失去优吉欧，换来走向上层的机会。

*

然而紧急的战况却容不得我分神，阐释者抵上蓝蔷薇发出尖锐的声响，我和优吉欧各自后退一步，将剑稳稳举在胸前，准备下一次攻击。合作时我们的剑技配合灵巧，敌对时却各不相让，分不出胜负。不过好在我还剩下唯一的优势——玩家可以嗑药而NPC不能，对，即使是个知道怎么使用血药的NPC。

我将动作停下来，勉强用右手的食指和中指拉下系统菜单，只希望优吉欧的攻势不要来的太快，毕竟比起之前楼层的大多数BOSS，人形的攻速要快得多。

接着，令人惊讶的事情发生了——当我的防御停下时，优吉欧也垂下了剑，像是系统待机一般，静止在原地。不仅是我，连女巫的脸上也露出惊讶的神色。“喂，你，怎么回事。不是让你杀了那个黑色的家伙吗。”

优吉欧没有说话。冷漠的表情就好像他根本没有在听女巫讲话。

捏着红瓶的手停了下来，我仿佛看见了一丝希望，如果我不防御他就不攻击的话……于是我干脆地收剑入鞘，期间紧盯着优吉欧的动作。

——很好，他没有任何行动。

女巫跑到了他的身后，试图在他的身上锤上一下，不过优吉欧穿着包裹全身的坚硬铠甲，受伤的只会是女巫自己。她露出无法相信这一幕的表情，又像是生气的一样瞪向我，发出愤怒的嗤笑：“傻子。一旦被我控制他就绝对会杀掉你。”

忽略了女巫的嘲笑，我一步步走向优吉欧，那无光的蓝色眼眸像是察觉到什么，在瞬间露出亮光。——才怪，游戏世界是不会发生这种事情的，一切都只是我的幻觉而已。

已经到了伸手就能够触碰到的距离，而优吉欧握剑的右手仍然下垂，也许我可以安全的抱一抱他。而如果恰好我们的羁绊足够深厚的话，我们的意志足够坚定的话，我们对彼此的感情足够强烈的话……

“噗叽。”是剑刃穿过衣物刺入肉身的声音。是名为Kirito的玩家HP条归零的声音。

我成功的抱住了优吉欧，而他不知何时抬起的右手正握着贯穿我身体的长剑，在我的身躯化为光点、在我的定位返回主城之前，我感受到那厚重盔甲下正在颤抖的身体，我看到那如托帕石般的眼中流下一行泪，我听到他以微不可闻的声音对我说出最后的告别——

“对不起，桐人，我好像喜欢上你了。”

*

摘掉AmuSphere后，我平躺在床上，月光隐隐约约透过窗帘，一块亮一块暗的天花板开始变得模糊。鼻腔的呼吸开始不通畅起来，眼眶也肿了起来，因为是晚上所以直叶应该不会来打扰吧。这么想着，眼泪开始不住的涌出来，随之而来的还有和优吉欧一起的回忆。刚刚在下线前通知了艾吉尔他们，想必攻略组现在在召开紧急会议吧，不一会儿BOSS应该就能被打倒了，这本该是令人开心的事情。

优吉欧只不过是剧情中的一个小配角而已，接下来的81层一定有更好玩的故事，可为什么，为什么……仅仅是想到优吉欧就感到一阵失落，身边的被子是唯一可以抱着的东西，我用它擦去眼泪，将整个脸埋进去。

“优吉欧……优吉欧……”轻声念着他的名字，却再也没有人回应了。

他的勇敢，他的正直，他的关爱，他的温柔……已经成为回忆的事，恐怕除了自己以外就没有人能知道了。

“桐人，我喜欢你。”那样的幻听，在耳畔不断地回响着，“但是，请不要为我伤心了。毕竟，攻略艾因格朗特的第一百层才是你的目标，你和我这么说过的对吧？”

走到窗户边，对着虚拟角色永远无法见到的真实夜景，我悄悄地将双手放在胸口。

“嗯，优吉欧，我也喜欢你。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 短短短ooc短短短

顺着墙高处的窗户向外看去，苍蓝的月色美得令人不想眨眼。桐人坐在床上，过亮的夜晚令他毫无困意，更何况这是自己潜入这个世界的第一晚。柔软的蓝色月光附在简陋的小屋内，说起来，优吉欧的眼睛好像也是这样的颜色……果然自己，是在哪里见过他吗。  
心底残留的一点烦躁让桐人的视线离开窗外的夜景。算了，反正不管多么美丽的景色，都是中央电脑的模拟器所自动计算出的吧，又不是什么真货。就像他们人工摇光一样，虽然是人，又不是真正的人，即使是再深的羁绊，在现实里也不过在脱离机器的一秒后就忘记。  
突然，打搅了思考的敲门声传来，门后的声音他再熟悉不过。“抱歉桐人，打扰你休息了。”  
桐人走过去想打开门，但又顿了一下，先把自己的头发揉成刚睡醒的样子。“怎么了？是有什么急事吗。”  
“也不算……急事吧，就是有些话想和你谈谈。因为想着这些事怎么也睡不着，不知不觉就敲上你的门了。我这么任性真是抱歉。”他坐到我的床上，木质床板轻轻地响了一声，可见这里的生活相对还是贫穷的。  
“没事，其实我也不是很困，”桐人在优吉欧身旁坐下，“说吧，有些话是只有在晚上才说的出口的，我理解。”  
优吉欧稍显惊讶地看向我，但还是开始述说：“我曾经有一个每天和我一起砍树的好友，他有着漆黑的短发和眼睛，但我觉得，他眼中时常闪烁的光芒比金子还要耀眼。”  
“突然说这个干什么？”桐人不解。  
“自从我们的另一个朋友爱丽丝被整合骑士抓走后，他整日闷闷不乐，没过几天也一起消失了。一开始我担心他是独自去找爱丽丝了，但是好几年……经过这么长时间他仍然没有回来。如果他还在的话，现在应该也像你一样大。更重要的是，他也叫桐人。”  
爱丽丝。听到这个名字的瞬间，桐人的头脑深处开始疼痛，有一种冲动涌上来，但怎样想也想不到任何具体的事情。“爱丽丝……”  
“可是你却在见到我的第一眼时，表示不认识我……也许你们只是长的像而已，抱歉，说了那么多废话。”优吉欧的情绪有点失控，最后的几个字甚至只剩气音。  
在听优吉欧说话时陷入的思考，像是要想起什么似的，桐人艰难地从大雾弥漫的回忆里捞出点什么，第一个想起的却是……  
他自己都难以相信的，一个拥吻。  
如果说自己曾经和爱丽丝做过那种事的话，可千万不能让亚丝娜知道。但很明显，那样健壮的身躯并不会来自一个女孩子——  
“优吉欧。”像回忆中那样，在基家斯西达下，环住对方的脖子，让温热的胸膛紧贴在一起……他能听到优吉欧急促的心跳和呼吸，能感到优吉欧的身体在轻轻地颤抖。他伸出手环住桐人的腰，回抱住这具过于相似的身体，哪怕他至今还无法确认眼前的这位是否就是他记忆中的发小。  
回过神来时他们正互相咬着嘴唇，优吉欧把桐人推倒在床上，俯下身去亲他暴露在空气中的锁骨。  
“啊……住手，有点痒啦……”桐人缩起肩膀，顺手揪起优吉欧背后的衬衫。  
优吉欧就这样顺着颈窝舔下去，手从下面掀开桐人的衣服，此时他的心里有种难言的冲动，想要紧紧抱住身下的人，将他揉进心中，尝试他身上的每一处，但这样还不够……明明在这几年间的梦里已经将这一想法付诸实践过无数次，但当他真正的面对桐人时，他能做到的，只有无限的温柔。  
“总觉得……有种熟悉的感觉……”当温热的舌尖碰上胸口，桐人放弃了整理衣服爬起来理论的想法，只是跟着感觉配合优吉欧，尽量将这一晚享受到最后。  
优吉欧没有搭话，一路顺着桐人的身体亲在小腹上。“可以吗？”他轻声问。  
“又不是第一次了。”藉由这一系列动作完全恢复了记忆的桐人笑了，大胆地冲优吉欧的下身踩了一脚。  
能在床上做出这种行为的，显然只有他认识的那个桐人。“……果然，我不会认错。”  
两人对彼此身体的记忆都停留在数年前，某个和今天一样美好而狂乱的晚上，因此准备的时间将会变得更长。而优吉欧将桐人亲得津液顺嘴角流下将会成为不存在润滑的补救方法。  
等到优吉欧自己的东西进入桐人的身体以后，他已经完全感受不到痛了，只有被唤起的熟悉的快感。  
“我没事，你可以放开做。”桐人用大腿蹭了蹭优吉欧的腰侧。  
接着便像是优吉欧在思念桐人的无数个晚上一样，优吉欧将身体完全贴在他身上，像是要抱住一样，将自己按捺许久的欲望清晰地传达给身下的桐人。  
“哈……嗯啊……”伴随着下身的开合从桐人的口中露出令人脸红心跳的声音。  
“觉得舒服的话就喊我的名字吧。”那双被情欲感染的漆黑眼瞳中盛住了今晚的月色，优吉欧俯下身去亲吻他颤动的睫毛。  
“唔……优吉欧……”起初还有些羞愧，但当激情的火花开边全身后桐人便无暇再去管那令优吉欧又硬起来的叫床声。  
跟随本能摆动着腰肢，在这地下世界的美妙第一晚似乎就要迎来高潮。“优……吉欧……就在里面，可以……”  
而他的床伴，他最亲爱的挚友，他的恋人也如此做了——将自己的爱完完全全地留在了桐人的体内。  
“我爱你，桐人。”在两人的身体几乎重叠之时，优吉欧在桐人的耳边这么说。  
桐人笑了。  
“不用这么说。因为今晚，我已经是你的了。”


End file.
